Articles of clothing commonly incorporate elastic bands. Additionally, many of these items with elastic also utilize a drawstring for pulling the clothing tightly around the body.
During manufacture, the incorporation of elastic and drawstring into an article of clothing currently includes several steps. Juxtaposition of the elastic and the material of the clothing occurs in the first step. The second step requires feeding a nonelastic drawstring through a channel created by affixing layers of the material together. This drawstring allows the wearer to tighten the clothing. Occasionally, the drawstring's ends attach to the elastic or to the material of this channel as a third step. As a result, the manufacturer, following this process to implant both elastic and a drawstring in an article of clothing, incurs appreciable production and labor costs.
Several problems normally arise with employing both elastic and a drawstring in this manner. Especially when situated within a channel created by creased layers of the material, the drawstring tends to lose its desired position. As the article of clothing receives wear, the elastic has a tendency to roll, entangling the drawstring. This enfolding of the elastic and displacement of the drawstring becomes cumbersome and uncomfortable for the wearer.
Further, pulling one end of the drawstring can cause the other end to enter the channel in the material and become lost. Carried to extremes, the cord completely separates from the article of clothing and possibly becomes lost. Thus, both the product and its method of manufacture have room for improvement.